customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites: Best of Friends Collection
Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites: Best of Friends Collection is a 2014 Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites DVD collection of episodes of all the current Time Warner Cable Kids shows and new episodes of Time Warner Cable Kids shows. It was distrusted by Time Warner Cable Kids Home Video, Universal Pictures, and released on June 17, 2014. Stories: Disc 1 #ToddWorld - Sophie's Sinking Feeling #The Chica Show - Captain Chica Redcomb #Andy Pandy - The Birthday Cake #The Wonder Pets - Save the Griffin #Stella and Sam - Hand Me Down Sweater #The Wiggles - Haircut #Wilbur - Milk & Sandwiches #Mickey's Farm - Pig Disc 2 #Arthur - Show Off/Dog's Best Friend #Caillou - Caillou the Brave #Caillou - Caillou the Cheif #Care Bears - Sleuth of Bears #Curious George - Monkey Down Under/Bright Lights, Little Monkey #Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood - Daniel Plays Ball/O Builds a Tower #Poppy Cat - Missing Keys/Going Coconuts #Family Guy - Chap Steiwie #Tree Fu Tom - Zigzoo the Zero #Peg + Cat - The Shushi Problem/The Higlight Zone Problem Notes: *Distributed by Time Warner Cable Kids Home Video and Universal Pictures. *This video is the longest DVD ever produced. It has a 10 new episodes of new shows on Time Warner Cable Kids and 15 episodes of current Time Warner Cable Kids shows. *This marks the first Time Warner Cable Kids Home Video to be split onto two DVDs. *This DVD (at least, on the cover) notes the 200th anniversary of the television preschool channel Time Warner Cable Kids. Special Features: Disc 1 *Time Warner Cable Kids promos *Time Warner Cable Kids interactive games *Episode Selection (10 new episodes of new shows on Time Warner Cable Kids) *"Time Warner Cable Kids Recipes" instruction menu *Coloring Pages *TV Theme Songs from Time Warner Cable Kids shows *Advertisment Free! Disc 2 *Time Warner Cable Kids promos *Time Warner Cable Kids interactive games *Episode Selection (15 episodes of current shows on Time Warner Cable Kids) *"Time Warner Cable Kids Recipes" instruction menu *Coloring Pages *Advertisment Free! Contents of Order DVD Disc 1 *2012 Universal Studios Home Entertainment FBI Warning Screen *Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites: Volume 1 Trailer In Cluds like ToddWorld Arthur The Wiggles Super Why Bali Curious George and Wilbur *Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites 2: Blast from the Past Trailer *Caillou DVDs Trailer *Frances DVDs Trailer *Dinosaur Train DVDs Trailer *Super Why! DVDs Trailer *Martha Speaks DVDs Trailer *Mike the Knight Promo *Justin Time Promo *Zack & Quack Promo *Peg + Cat DVD Trailer *ToddWorld DVD Trailer *Time Warner Cable Kids Home Video Logo *Time Warner Cable Kids Open *DVD Menu *The Fairly Odd Parents Theme Song Disc 2 *2012 Universal Studios Home Entertainment FBI Warning Screen *Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites: Volume 1 Trailer In Cluds like Arhtur Caillou Wilbur Teletubbies Andy Pandy WordWorld Big & Small Super Why Sid the Science Kidand Bali *Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites 2: Blast from the Past Trailer *Arthur DVDs Trailer *Curious George DVDs Trailer *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! DVDs Trailer *My Little Pony Promo *Franklin and Friends DVDs Trailer *Sid the Science Kid DVDs Trailer *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood DVDs Trailer *Astroblast! Promo *DVD Menu *Time Warner Cable Kids Logo *Universal Studios Home Entertainment Logo (2012-, 2013 variant) *Time Warner Cable Kids Open *Frances Intro Transcript for the Trailer: Details coming soon... Program Discription: Details coming soon... Advertising: Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites: Best of Friends Collection the 2-disc DVD set was released on June 17, 2014, is available at local retail stores Walmart, Target, Best Buy, Meijer, Sam's Club, Toys "R" Us, f.y.e., Family Video and many others. The DVD is available at online stores in Amazon, eBay, DVD Planet, Overstock.com, VideoETA, DVD Empire, J&R, Barnes & Noble and more. This is also available on 2-disc DVD set, Digital Download and Video on Demand from Time Warner Cable Kids Home Video and Universal Studios Home Entertainment. On June 14, 2014, the trailer was released on YouTube, Amazon Instant Video, iTunes Movie Trailers and Hulu, then it was released on home video on Let's Go on an Adventure with Frances DVD. This DVD currently available online and TV for Movies On Demand on Comcast/Xfinity, AT&T U-verse, Dish Network, Verizon, Netflix and Cox Communications. It was released on VOD to computers and televisions. DVD Booklet: The Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites: Best of Friends Collection 2-disc DVD set is released on June 14, 2014, this DVD has a booklet inside the DVD cover. It contains a magazine and coupon for the DVD and 2 DVDs Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites: Volume 1 and Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites 2: Blast from the Past are now available. This booklet has all the Time Warner Cable Kids shows currently on television and online and on demand, that includes Poppy Cat, Tree Fu Tom, PAW Patrol, Zerby Derby, Zack & Quack, Lily's Driftwood Bay, Cyberchase, Shaun the Sheep, Zou, Stella and Sam, Dinopaws, Sammy's Story Shop, The Chica Show, Lalaloopsy, Henry Hugglemonster, Justin Time, Mike the Knight, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!, Wild Kratts, Super Why!, WordGirl, Peg + Cat, LazyTown, Thomas & Friends, Dinosaur Train, Sid the Science Kid, Peppa Pig, Octonauts, My Little Pony, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Martha Speaks, Franklin and Friends, Toopy and Binoo, Caillou, Frances, Barney & Friends, Curious George, Care Bears, The Wiggles, Sesame Street, The Doodlebops, Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom, VeggieTales, The Backyardigans, Bananas in Pyjamas, Doc McStuffins, Peter Rabbit, Guess with Jess, Gaspard and Lisa, Charlie and Lola, Yo Gabba Gabba!, Olivia, Chloe's Closet, Albert's World Tour Adventure, Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy, Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps, Guess How Much I Love You, Wild Animal Baby Explorers, Raggs, Roll Play, Gofrette, Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, Play with Me Sesame, Timmy Time, Babar and the Adventures of Badou, Pajanimals, Clifford the Big Red Dog, WordWorld, Miffy and Friends, Make Way for Noddy and Max and Ruby, a new series of Astroblast! comes to Sprout and Time Warner Cable Kids on Saturday, July 12, 2014, "Time Warner Cable Kids 2" is now playing in theatres, Frances DVDs, kids DVDs, an all-new Sesame Street Live touring show "Make a New Friend" coming to a city near you, Frances's all-new movie "Let's Go on an Adventure with Frances" comes to DVD in stores July 15, 2014, Universal Studios Home Entertainment distribute HIT Entertainment's catalog, including Barney, Thomas & Friends, Angelina Ballerina and more, teaser of a new show Odd Squad premieres this fall of 2014 and brand-new Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood toy line, coming to a Toys "R" Us in your neighborhood. Program Information *'Year of Production:' 2014 *'Title Copyright: '© 2014 Universal Studios and/or Time Warner Cable Kids *'Type:' TV on DVD *'Rating:' TV-Y *'Genre:' Children/Family *'Age Target:' 2-8 years old *'Subtitles:' English, Spanish and French *'Closed Captioned:' English *'Format:' 16x9 Widescreen (1.78:1) *'Audio Status: '''English and Spanish 3.0 Dolby Digital *'Program Website:' www.timewarnercablekidsonline.com *'Facebook: www.facebook.com/timewarnercablekids *'''Twitter: @TimeWarnerCableKids *'YouTube:' www.youtube.com/timewarnercablekids To download art, visit www.universalstudiosentertainment.com or www.timewarnercablekidsonline.com